


Until Next Year

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [24]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Fluff, M/M, day 24 & 25, finally i'm done, it's next week if anybodys intrested, moring and family, now i need to get a head start on batman/joker week, two prompts in one, you can find the prompts for it on batjokes.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the dwarves to retrun to the moutins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Year

Bilbo woke up slowly and for a moment just stared at the ceiling, today was the day his and Bofur's friends would depart for home. Bilbo slid out of bed and pulled on his red colored robe before heading to the kitchen. Normally cooking filled him with a sort of peace and warmth but this morning he found it was all so bittersweet. As the meal was slowly prepared the dwarves begin to stumble in.

Bofur was the first to join him and quickly made himself at home pressed up against Bilbo's back, it was obvious by is tighter than usual embrace that he was thinking of their friends leaving as well. Thorin and Dwalin were next, Thorin looked regal as always but his hand was wrapped tightly around Dwalin's guiding the larger and barely awake dwarf to a seat safely. Oin and Gloin were next and they grumbled out greetings as they took their seats. Dori and Gandalf were next and quickly offered to help Bilbo with anything; Bilbo would miss the extra help when they were gone.

Ori and Balin followed, Ori was rubbing sleep from his eyes but smiled as he greeted his older brother. Balin was however did not greet anyone; instead he kept his eyes on Ori a soft smile playing on his lips. Bombur was next; he was carrying a barely awake Nori in his arms. He tried to place Nori in a seat so he could help Bilbo with the food but the thief wrapped his arms around his neck and refused to let go. Bombur sighed but pulled Nori closer to his chest as he took a seat.

Nobody was surprised when Fili, KIli and Bifur were the last to enter just as the last bits of food were placed on the table. Kili was already a ball of energy and ran to the three empty chairs left for him and his lovers. Fili and Bifur took their time and slowly slid in next to him as they greeted everyone. 

Everyone filled their plates and they all enjoyed a peaceful breakfast filled with laughs and memories. As platters begin to go empty and plates were tossed about and washed, promises to visit again soon begin to fill the small kitchen. All too soon Bilbo and Bofur were showing their guests to the door and receiving group hugs. Bilbo felt tears in his eyes as he watched their friends, their family walk down the winding road away from Bag End.

Bofur pulled his hobbit close with a bittersweet smile and whispered in his ear. " Don't worry Bilbo, that's one thing about family, they're always with you, even when they're not. "


End file.
